flashback
by 2-J
Summary: ¿morire? se preguntaba chris,mientras recordaba momento de su vida


Muy buenas gente,hoy vengo con un fic de residente vil (ah re que ya lo leyeron en el titulo xD), este fic tiene de protagonista a chris y el resto,aparecen en flashback,solo decia, por si chris no les agrada mucho.

Sin mas,aquí esta:

Nos vemos Jill…..-Dijo Chris despidiéndose de su esposa, la cual estaba embarazada de 8 meses.-te prometo que esta será mi ultima misión. ¿Ok?-jill asintió y lo abrazo, chris, desde el embarazo chris quería renunciar, pero necesitaban el dinero. Chris no se retiraría, solo descansaría por un tiempo.

Cuídate chris-dijo jill besándolo.

Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo de forma algo sarcástica. Jill rió ante esto.

¡Capitán!-escucho chris

Es hora de irme, te amo.

Y yo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris estaba en el helicóptero camino a la mision. Era un ambiente algo tenso,nadie hablaba.

Yyyy….-dijo chris- ¿cuentan algo?

Bueno…-dijo un soldado de 20 años con pelo negro-….estoy listo para matar, ¿y ustedes?

Seeeee…-dijo un soldado de la misma edad, pero con pelo rubio

Eso es bueno-concluyo chris- ¿en que son buenos?

Yo-dijo el peli negro-…ametralladoras

Francotirador-dijo el rubio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El helicóptero llego a su destino, chris y el resto de los soldados bajaron

-1 hora después-

El equipo bravo ya había acabado con todas las abo (arma bio organica) de la zona comercial.

Ok-prosiguió chris, necesito 3 que me acompañen a la zona residencial,el resto dele soporte al equipo beta ¿Quién viene?

Yo-alzo la mano el peli negro del helicóptero.

Y yo-dijo el rubio

Y yo-dijo jeremy (lo haré fácil xD el soldado del final de la campaña de chris).

Ok-dijo viéndolos-el resto vaya con beta

Si señor-dijeron todos.

-zona residencial-

Chris,jeremy,jay (el peli negro) y dennal (el rubio) caminaban por el vencidario, siempre atentos.

Ok-dijo chris- jay,ven conmigo a esa casa-dijo señalando- jeremy y dennal,ah esa-dijo señalando otra.

Jay y chris caminaban por la casa.

Sabes..-dijo jay-una cerveza no estaría mal

Tienes razón, cuando volvamos te invito una-respondió chris-y… ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Tradición familiar, pero no encaje bien en el ejercito…

¿Y?

Un amigo me recomendó a la BSAA

Baya-eso le recordaba a 2 siguieron caminando por unos minutos,hasta que escucharon un ruido en el patio y en el 2do piso

Voy al patio-dijo jay

Ok-dijo Chris yendo y subiendo a las escaleras. Chris subió, y vio un cuarto que le llamo la atención, tenia en la puerta un cartel que decía sam, con varios osos en el ,según veia era un cuarto de un bebe, chris lo veía de un lado a otro, podríamos decir que tomaba nota de cómo armar el cuarto para su hijo,vio una foto en una mesa que le llamo la atención, la tomo,eran: un chico castaño,una chica rubia y otra pelirroja, chris recordó el dia que jill conoció a Claire. Uno de los mejores de su vida.

No pudo seguir pensando,ya que sintio un fuerte dolor en el brazo,dirijio su vista hacia su brazo y vio que estaba siendo mordido por el chico de la foto,reacciono rapido,lanzo al niño y le clabo un cuchillo en la cabeza.

Chris estaba shockeado,su mayor miedo desde 1998 se cumplio,el estaba…..infectado

Un hombre de pelo pelirrojo esperaba fuera de una sala de parto, muy nervioso.

Ufffffff, esta espera no es tan dulce-dijo el hombre de forma irónica.

Señor redfield-dijo el medico apareciendo en la sala- felicidades,es un varon.

Vemos a un chris de 6 años,en el asiento trasero de un auto,junto a su madre,la cual tenia un embarazo de 9 meses,su padre manejaba.

Llegamos-dijo el mayor de los redfields. Toda la familia bajo del veiculo. Chris entro disparado preparado para recibir a su hermano oh hermana.

En el camino choco a un niño de 4 años

Perdon amigo-dijo niño quedo algo confundido

Leon! Ven aquí!

Ya voy ma-dijo el niño

Los dos redfields esperaban impacientes, como el padre de chris hase 6 años, solo que el doble, ya que eran 2.

Y justo como asé 6 años,el medico salio de la sala,redfields,es una niña.

Chris vio a su hermana por primera ves,se veia fuerte y debil a la vez.

Yo te cuidare-dijo chris de forma infantil y seria

¡Idiotas! Grito chris, alejandose del cuartel de la fuerza aerea,ase unas horas tubo un conflicto con su capitan. Se subió a su auto,necesitaba relajarse, por lo cual, se dirigia a su restaurante favorito, "pastas y algo mas"

Su telefono sono

Diga-dijo atendiendo

Chris,colega, ¿quieres comer algo?

Ok barry,ballamos a pastas y algo mas

Ok…..

Chis y barry se sentaron en la mesa y le pidieron una lasaña y un filete, respectivamente.

y…-empezo barry- ¿resolviste lo del jefe?

Si,renuncie.

Demonios,chris, pero, ¿Qué paso exactamente?

No tengo ganas de decirlo

Ok ok, ¿te intereza ser policia?

mmmm….

Chris se habia despedido de toda su familia ah excepcion de claire.

Nos vemos claire…-dijo chris

Adios chris,pasala bien, y llamame cada dia

Lo hare-dijo chris riendo.

Enserio, oh te buscare-(y asi fue)

Chris abrió sus ojos bruscamente un zombie se acercaba a el, hasta que la cabeza del zombie recibió un disparo entre ceja y ceja. Jay fue el verdugo

Capitan!-grito este ultimo-tranquilo,lo llebare con beta,tienen un medico

Jay…..¿me das un telefono?

Si –dijo dándole el suyo- y ten-dijo dándole una cerveza.-jay salio de la habitación.

Chris volvió a quedar solo, tomo un sorbo de cerveza y marco un numero en el telefono, y llamo.

¿Hola?-pregunto una voz femenina

¿jill?

Chris, ¿Cómo avanza la mision?

Bien,bien-dijo mintiendo-¿y el bebe?

Hecho unas patadas.

Me alegro-dijo respirando ajitadamente

¿estas bien?

Si,te amo

Y yo-chris cortó. Marco otro numero, y volvió a llamar

¿si?-pregunto otra voz femenina

¿hermana?-pregunto claire

¿chris? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va la mision? ¿y el bebe?

Claire: te responderé eso después ¿ok? Solo quiero que sepas, aunque suene infantil,eres la mejor hermana del mundo,y seras una gran tia, y te quiero…

Chris,¿estas bien?

Si….-dijo cortando y desmayandose

Chris volvio a despertar,se encontraba en un auto con los 3 soldados que lo acompañaron.

Desperto!-grito jay,antes de que el auto fuera violentamente chocado,chris salio expulsado por la ventana,ya no tenia fuerzas,pero devia llegar,empezo a arrastrarse,hasta que una figura no muy amiga aparecio frente a el.

No…..tu…. no-dijo desmayandose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2-j:Y asi termina

Resto: nononono, ¿Quién es?

2-j:no puedo tener un secreto?

Ahora enserio,se que el fic tiene fallos, pero espero los haya entretenido.

PD: si,jay es un personaje mas plano que mi pared,pero queria ponerlo


End file.
